I'm Leo Valdez, Bad Boy Supreme
by feelssattack
Summary: Caleo one-shot. R&R, hope you enjoy :) Rated T even though it's not very mature... A bit longer to make up for my last one whch was a bit short, uh oh, plus im sorry if the cover pic is janked up. Thanks for reading!


"I hate you! We're done!"

The back door to the club slammed open and Calypso stormed out, tears streaming down her face. She wore no mascara; she didn't need to. Her eyelashes were long and thick and framed her almond brown eyes beautifully.

Hugging herself and shaking uncontrollably, she sank down onto the cold concrete step and pressed her forehead to her knees. Calypso sobbed into herself, reliving the past half hour painfully.

She stumbled out of the restroom, feeling awful. She must have done too many shots. The music was too loud now, so loud it hurt her ears and filled her mind. She couldn't think straight, couldn't concentrate on where she had to go. The lights flashed, purple and red and green. Someone shoved her out of the way, and she fell. She longed for home, for her soft, clean, fresh bed. She was so tired. She was sick of the club, no pun intended.

She was on the edge of the dance floor now. She could see him. Percy was there, dancing. She smiled and relief washed over her. She'd found Percy, and they could go home now.

A jolt of dread went through her. Percy wasn't alone.

A blonde girl had her arms round his neck. She was gazing into his eyes and holding him close, and Percy wasn't doing anything about it. If anything, he was holding her close too.

Calypso felt it. She felt her heart split in half. She let out a strangled cry, and Percy's head spun in her direction. His eyes widened when he saw her, and immediately he began to make up excuses.

"I'm drunk, Calypso!"

"She came up to me!"

"I thought she was you!"

"I didn't know what I was doing, Calypso. Please."

She screamed at him. She hated him. For Zeus' sake, he was still wrapped round her.

She managed to choke out, "I hate you! We're done!" and she realised she had to get away. She turned and ran out the back, crying hard.

Calypso, remembering all this, only sobbed more, tears shaking her entire body. She let it all out, and when there were no tears left to cry, she sat in silence, arms wrapped round herself to keep out the cold.

She began to regret coming outside. It was freezing. She pulled her cardigan out of her small purse and pulled it on, shivering. She pulled her sleeves past her hands. She huddled against the building, feeling the vibrations of the roaring music from inside.

Suddenly the door banged open again, making Calypso jump, and a small scrawny figure fell out of the club. He pulled himself up, mumbling curses under his breath. He stumbled quite a lot, so Calypso figured he must be drunk too. That made two of them. She sniffled quietly, shying away from him. For all she knew, he was that kind of person who got violent when they got drunk. He turned slowly, leaning dangerously to one side and groaning. However, when he saw Calypso, his eyes widened and he came towards her.

"Stay away from me." she said quietly.

"Hey, you're the girl Percy Jackson cheated on!" he said. "Calypso, right?"

"Yeah." hearing him say it out loud made her begin to cry again, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Don't cry anymore." the boy whispered. He sat down next to her, taking her hand. "Gods, you're freezing. Come here." Calypso turned to him incredulously. If he thought she was just going to cuddle with some stranger like Percy did, he was wrong.

But then she felt heat radiating off him, and she studied his welcoming smile. He seemed genuinely concerned for her. Cautiously, she inched a bit closer to him. She stared at him. He continued to smile at her. Slowly, she leaned into him, and he wrapped his arms round her. He WAS warm. In fact...he was hot. She relaxed and snuggled into the boy to keep out the cold.

Leo smiled down at Calypso. She was beautiful, and he hated to see her so upset. She was cold too, and if there was one thing Leo detested, it was the cold. Proof: Khione, the goddess of winter. He made sure she was warm and did his best to comfort her. He had been murmuring to her for a while when he realised her breathing was even and her eyes were closed. Gently, he tried his best to pick Calypso up in a comfortable position and went back through the club.

"What's going on...?" Calypso murmured.

"I'm taking you home."

"Are you a rapist?"

"What?! Of courses not!"

"Okay... Just so you know, I pack a good punch."

"Thanks for the info."

"What's your name?"

Leo grinned mischievously.

"I'm Leo Valdez, bad boy supreme."


End file.
